Meeting In New-York
by Painting-York
Summary: Dimitri Belikov, Prince of Russia, travels to NYC to escape an arranged marriage with Lady Natasha Ozera. When he gets to NYC he discovers that Rose Mazur has the same idea that he does, escaping and arranged marriage. Rosemerrie Hathaway Mazur, Princess of Turkey, is set to marry Lord Jesse Zeklos agaist her, so she decides to travel to NYC to visit her Ameican pen pal Lissa.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vampire Academy or any of its amazing characters the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead does.**

 **Dimitri POV**

I can not believe what I had just heard from my father this was an outrage. How could he expect me to marry such a horrible person. I mean I know I'm being a little harsh but seriously. Natasha Ozera is that really the person he wants to be the Queen of Russia one day? I mean come on the woman is mad, crazy even. Every damn time she sees me she try's to either get into my pants or tries to get me to notice her. But I just can't her and I are really good friends but I just can't see myself marrying her. As I'm going through this little rant in my brain my two best friends Christian Ozera and Ivan Zeklos approach me.

"Hey Dimitri, how are you doing?" Ivan says as Christian walks up behind him.

"Well guys if you'd think that marrying a crazy psychopath is a good thing, then I'm doing good" I say sarcastically.

"Wait man since when are you getting married and to whom" Christian asks I'm a little surprised that he hasn't heard from Natasha yet, considering that she's so damn loud and that she would have already been bragging by now. Thank god my father told her to keep her mouth shut.

I look him dead in the eyes and say "I'm marrying your crazy psycho

pathic sister."

 **Rose POV**

"What?!" I screamed at my father, outraged. I can't believe the news he just told me.

"Rosemerrie, darling Lord Jesse Zeklos is a fine and capable young man he would be perfect for you and the throne.", said my overly dressed annoying father.

"Baba, Jessie isn't the man you think he is he's a pig and a pervert and I will not marry him. You also know that his mother was here she wouldn't allow this. ", I can't believe he would think I would go along with this.

" Well kiz your mother is no longer with us, so she has no say in this. You will marry him Rosemerrie. I already have it arranged. You will marry him by the end of this year this decision is final." Oh so now he's just going to not let me have a say in this is.

"Ugh I hate you!", I ran out of his office and into my huge bedroom and landed on my king sized four canopy bed. I bury my face in my pillow and scream.

I finally get up and walk to my closet and grab a bag and a good amount of money and my diary. I through some clothes in my bag and get the plane ticket I've been waiting to use. I've made my decision I'm leaving and going to New York to get away from this life.

I have a pen pal there that I've been writing to her name is, Lissa Dragomir she said that I can come and visit her anytime and that I could stay at her apartment. So I think I'll take her up on that offer and go visit her to get away from this life and to possibly find love. Let's hope that I have better luck in New York that I do here.

 **PLEASE let me know if I should continue and if you have any suggestions to make this story better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Academy and all of its wonderful characters the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead does.**

 **Dimitri POV**

"Dimitri what the hell are you doing?", I hear a very outraged Christian Ozera ask. I am now packing because,I've made up my mind and I have decided to go to New York to get away from Natasha and our upcoming wedding.

"What does it look like I'm doing you idiot, I'm packing.", I say sarcastically with a hint of enthusiasm in my voice.

"Well no shit Belikov, anyone with eyes can see that I meant why are u packing?", he said sarcastically.

"I'm leaving", I said very bluntly. Why is he giving me the third degree, he of all people should know why. Hell afterall his sister is the cause for all of my problems.

"Oh is that so where will you go?", asked Christian.

"Well you know that pen pal I have in New York, Andre Dragomir, we talked and I told him about my current situation and he said I could come and stay with him and his sister for a little while until I get things settled", I replied, trying to finish up and I have been pen pals since we were seven, so I completely and wholeheartedly trust him with my life and secret.

"Oh and does your mother know about this?", said Christian. I think about telling him to shut the hell up and go away but instead I continue packing.

"Yes she does she's even encouraging me to go", I said. My mother hates the idea of me marrying that wench so she basically told me to get lost, and to get as far away from Tasha as possible. My mother , Olena Belikova is disgusted with the thought of Nathasha becoming the queen of Russia.

"And what about your father, does he know?'', asked Christian.

"Yes he does now if you excuse me. I have a plane to catch.", I said walking off. A few minutes later I was walking towards the private plane that I owned, the plane that would take me to New York. I boarded the plane a after a man took my bags. I sat down in one of the comfortable seats and waited for the plane to take off so I could get some well needed sleep.

-14 Hours Later-

I suddenly awoke as I felt the plane landing, the seat belt sign came on so I buckled up. Once the plane landed I walked off and grabbed my bags from the flight attendant. I saw Andre at the gate and walked towards him.

"Welcome to New York Dimitri", I muttered as I walked towards my American best friend.

 **Rose POV**

Tonight's the night I finally get to sneak out of this hell hole in call home. My plan is to sneak past the guards when their on a 10 minute break. I've decided to change out of my fancy clothes and into street clothes. I've packed tons of money so I'll be well off in the states and not have to rely heavily on Lissa for money. I've already called her and asked could I stay with her and her brother in their apartment. She was so excited that I was coming to the states. Although she said her brother had a pen pal that was staying with them to, so I have no idea how that's going to go.

The guards finally are taking their 10 minute break so it's time for me to put my plan into action. I walk down the hall and towards the stairs that lead to the kitchen. Once I get to the kitchen I sneak out the back door and into the garage. I hop into my Range Rover and drive out of the palace gates and to the airport. Once I get to the airport it's already time for my flight to leave. I go through airport security and get on the plane. A little while later the plane starts to take off, when the plane has finally taken off I go to sleep and enjoy the rest of the plane ride in silence.

I wake up to see that we've finally landed in New York. The flight attendant tells us that we can get off the plane and I am the first one out the door. I walk up to the gate and see Lissa smiling at me.

"Ekk Rose I'm so glad to see you!", she squeals. She is very pretty with her shoulder length blond hair and jade green eyes.

"Lissa, it's so great to see you to.", I reply with a smile.

"Well I'm glad we feel the same way. Now my brother just went to go pick up Dimitri, his pen pal, at another gate. He's from Russia.", she says smiling.

"Oh that's cool", I reply calmly, but on the inside I'm screaming holy fuck what is he recognizes me. I can't have anyone recognize me. He'll probably tell the paparazzi where I'm at and I can't have that.

"Yep we should go the the car and see if they're there.", says Lissa.

"OK let's go", I say picking up my bags easily, they aren't that heavy, because literally the only thing I have in there is a lot of money, clothes, and my mother's diary. We head over to the car park and she leads me over to a black SUV. But that doesn't get my attention the two men standing against it do. You can tell which ones Lisa's brother because they have the same eyes, but the one beside him is oh kill me now. It's non other that fucķing Prince Dimitri Belikov the prince of Russia. Now I know what you're thinking, why in the hell is that a bad thing, well the thing is, is that the last time I saw him is when we were at the Annual Christmas Ball in Turkey. We basically danced the whole night and kissed a few times, so you can say that I have a little crush in him, well maybe a huge crush. Well I think it's safe to say that I'm officially royally screwed.

 **Let me know what you think and ask me any questions you want to. I would also like to thank those who followed and reviewed the first chapter. It meant a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Vampire Academy and all of its wonderful characters the wonderful and talented Richelle Mead does.**

 **THIS IS NOT A REMAKE OF ANOTHER STORY. THE PLOT IS COMPLETLY MINE!**

 **Dimitri POV**

Andre and I were standing up against his black SUV when I saw the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She looked kinda familiar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. The brown haired beauty that was beside, who I assume to be Andre's sister Lissa was non other than ,Princess Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, Princess of Turkey.

She stared at me for a few minutes then said, "Well what are we waiting for let's go."

After she said that all of us got in the car. Lissa and Andre were upfront with Andre driving while Rose and I were in the back. Just fucking great. Rose looked over at me and smiled. The last time I saw her beautiful smile was when we were doing the waltz and the annual Christmas ball in Turkey. She was wearing a beautiful red dress that complemented her figure perfectly and she looked completely ravishing.

She took me out of my daydreaming by saying, "How have you been, it's been a while."

"I've been great and it has been a while, how have you been?" I replied. She was so beautiful, i was still thinking about how wonderful it would be to kiss her lips again.

"I've been good. I just ran away from my palace, but other than that I'm good.", she said I was shocked at first but I should have guessed that she ran away. It was very rare for a princess of her status to travel to another country.

"Why did you run away?", I questioned. I was really very curious about why. I mean the Turkish palace is a very extravagant place, nothing like Russia but still it is very beautiful, from what I've heard she also loves her father and brother very much to, so I really don't see why she would leave.

"You know the usual. Arranged marriages to pig headed lords. I mean the Lord Jesse Zeklos is the most dreadful man I have ever met. I can't even stand to be in a room with him, let alone get married." , I laughed when she got through with her little rant about the Zeckos Lord. I have heard many things about that man and lets just say, if I ever see him again the palace guards will probably have to pull me off.

"Oh on the contrary I think i have it worse. I mean I was arranged to marry Lady Natasha Ozera, and we all know how she can be," I said with a disgusted look on my face. I really hated that woman and everything she stood for, she's also very clingy.

"Oh God I can't stand that woman. She's so annoying and fake, she also thinks that every single guy that she meets is just going to fall madly in love with her," Rose said laughing. Her laugh was music to my ears. I think I could hear it for the rest of my life.

"Exactly", I said laughing.

"Rose, Dimitri we're here", said Lissa. I didn't even notice that we pulled up to a very expensive looking apartment complex. I got out of the car and walked around to Rose's side and opened the door for her, like any gentleman would. She smiled and winked at me when she got out. I went around to the back of the car to get both of our bags.

"Dimitri I can get my own bag," Rose said frowning.

"Nonsense I've got it." I said grinning. I walked up to the building with Rose following me. We got into the elevator with Lissa and Andre. I looked down to see that they had pushed the button for the top floor penthouse. On the way up to the apartment I was thinking, _this is going to be a great few months._

 **How do you like the fact that they know each other? Let me no PLEASE. Also PLEASE REVEIW.**


End file.
